


I Hold Your Heart in My Hands

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: Bechloe & Sendrick endgame, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bechloe is canon. Brittany and Kendrick are oblivious idiots. Rebel, the cast, and the producers are exasperated. Need I say more?





	I Hold Your Heart in My Hands

There was a reason why she preferred keeping mum about the Bechloe fandom. There was a reason why she lied when she said she hadn't read any Bechloe fanfics in that interview a few years ago when she really had sat at her computer, searching every corner of the internet for any of them and binge reading all of it in two weeks - (she didn't stopped when she stumbled across Sendrick ones, which, she had to admit, were surprisingly accurate in grasping what she thought she - they - had successfully concealed. Kendrick had a good laugh when she told her). There was an especially good reason why Rebel and the rest of the cast was currently throwing them knowing smirks as Kendrick sauntered up to her, plopping down next to her and thrusting the newly released scene into her lap.

  
Narrowing her eyes to glare at Rebel who'd leaned in to whisper something in Anna Camp's ears while not so subtly pointing two fingers at them, Brittany turned to glance at the other Anna, her expression softening considerably. Ignoring Rebel's muttered "Get a room" and the giggles it elicited from the others, Kendrick pointed down at the script on her lap. "Read it!" she demanded.

  
"Eh?" Ever eloquent, Snow. "Can anyone explain to me-" and here she turned a pointed gaze to the rest of the cast- "why you all seem so dammed smug!?"

  
"Come on, just read it," Kendrick repeated with the smuggest expression of them all.  
Brittany's curiosity got the better of her and she picked up the outline, sighing. "Oh, all right. I don't have the energy to deal with you guys right now."

_**The Dock, Italy: Scene 100** _

  
_Beca and Chloe has just been reunited a few hours after being separated from each other since the blazing ship sank like the Titanic, and emotions are running high and vulnerable as one will imagine if a loved one is lost to the unimaginable. The rest of the Bellas are lingering behind them, no doubt waiting for the sexual tension that has been brewing between them to break._

  
_"You idiot!" Chloe screams, punctuating each syllable with a fist against Beca's chest, who tries to ward off Chloe's swinging arms. "You could've died! Do you have any consideration for the safety of your own life, or do you have a death wish when you forced me to go first and leave you here!?" Chloe's spitting mad with rage, whole body shaking and trembling like a leave in the wind._

  
_"Uh, excuse me, but it was my death wish that saved your life!" Beca snaps back. "Or do you not remember?"_

  
_Chloe recoils as though she's been slapped. "Not at the expense of your own! I was perfectly fine!"_

  
_"Oh, so 'perfectly fine' is choking on smoke until your face turns blue? 'Perfectly fine' is blacking out on me and forcing me to slap you awake so you could escape the toxic atmosphere? Cause let me tell you, that isn't perfectly fine." Beca pinches her nose and sighs. "Look," she continues in a considerably calmer voice, "you scared me. And I am not easily scared, not by anyone or anything."_

  
_"Why me?" Her voice comes out as a soft whisper._

  
_Beca gives her a look that clearly says she's being unnecessarily naive. "Do I need to spell it out for you?"_

  
_"Please do."_

 

_"Nope. Sorry, you've got to work it out for yourself."_

  
_Beca turns to go, but before she can, Chloe reaches out, and without second thoughts swing Beca back to her, bringing a hand to cup the base of Beca's neck and smashing their lips together. Mouths open and tongues lick into the other's mouths, hands wandering everywhere until Fat Amy lets out a wolf whistle and their insufferable audience burst into applause._

_"Pay up, pitches," she smirks to them as they spring apart, having forgotten that they aren't alone. The Bellas are handing her bills ranging from ten to twenty bucks. "Ten more bucks that they'll finally fuck tonight?"_

  
_"What's the point? That's obviously inevitable," Aubrey rolls her eyes while giving them a congratulatory smile. Stacie merely uses the middle finger to point at them, then directing at the brightly lit hotel - which they had checked in upon arrival. The message is clear as day._

  
_"Uh... guys?" Beca said. She and Chloe are both sporting what can become permanent blush. "Can we go now?"_

  
_"Off you go then!" Amy says, mockingly waving them off. "Give us the details tomorrow!"_

  
_Giving them her finger, Beca rolls her eyes before lacing her hands with Chloe. "Race you," she whispers gleefully into Chloe's ears. "Whoever reaches the shower first gets done first."_

  
_Beca loses._

 

 

"Dayum." Brittany looked up, her own blush reaching the tip of her ears. "Who knew Beca had such a dirty mind?"

"There's more, Snow," her Anna said ('her'? Ok, it was only to distinguish between Anna Camp and Anna Kendrick whenever they were in the same space). "Read the endnotes."

  
_*Snow and Kendrick, we've given you a basic guideline for the sex scene but feel free to improvise. It will be filmed with as little crew on set as possible. Elaborate! They've - and I imagine you two have as well - have been waiting for this since forever. You just have give us the cut when you think it's enough.*_

  
"Uh... Um..." was all Brittany could think to say.

  
"Well? Wanna practice?" her Anna offered, smirking. "Their heart-to-heart will probably come in the next scene."

  
Brittany had never been as lost for words as she had been now. It shouldn't be this hard, separating personal emotions from work while leaving herself unscathed. But Kendrick had burnt her in ways no one had, leaving a permanent mark in her heart that never felt fully fulfilled. She was untouchable, and despite all the flattering remarks Anna had made about her during their interviews for the movies together, Brittany was wise enough to not take her seriously, knowing how fond Anna was of sarcasm and dry humour (which was why she fit Beca's role so well, probably). But she never let that glimmer of hope fade, that what Anna had said was - and will always be true.

  
"Britt?" Kendrick broke through her train of thought, snapping a finger at her face. Perhaps that was another sign of how deep her infatuation ran - Brittany never let anyone else called her that except Anna. 'Britt' felt too personal. "Are you ok?" Anna's smirk faded, and glancing around the group she noticed matching expressions of concern.

  
"Yeah!" she answered a little too quickly, taking a deep breath to calm her racing heart. "I'm... fine."

  
"You just spaced out for a few seconds there," Anna Camp spoke up.

  
"No, no, really I'm fine," Brittany insisted. Rising up from her seat and untangling her legs from Kendrick's - when did it do that? - she said in a vague excuse to leave the suddenly stiffling atmosphere, "I'll just use the washroom. I'm busting." She didn't notice Kendrick's quizzical eyes following her or Rebel laying a hand on Kendrick's arm, motioning that she would follow her instead.

  
Leaning against the sink, Brittany's closed eyes shot open as the doorknob turned and Rebel entered, who gave her a contemplative look before her expression seemed to clear in understanding. "Ah," she muttered, "of course that's why you left.

  
"What are you blabbering about?"

  
"You're afraid of how the Bechloe intimate scenes will affect your personal relationship with Anna, are you not?" Brittany felt like she was being interrogated, and she stared wordlessly at Rebel who obviously took the look in her eyes as a silent confirmation."You're afraid that you won't be able to stop the deep crush you still harbour for Anna from being revealed to anyone, especially her. You're afraid that, if that did happen, Anna will take off running and screaming and that you will loose her friendship which is too precious for you. You're in so deep that loosing her would tear you apart. Am I right?"

  
"What, did you become Sherlock Holmes?" Brittany sniffled, bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears which sprang up suddenly.

  
Rebel let out a rueful laugh and let Brittany cry against her, who could finally releasing months of suppression and secrecy in the arms of a trusted friend. It pained her, knowing how much Kendrick and Snow had suffered. "You two may think you're being subtle," Rebel murmured, stroking Brittany's head, "but the heart eyes you throw at each other when you think no one is looking says otherwise. You're both just so stubbornly oblivious your sexual tension is driving us - even the directors - insane. Consider the sex scene as a way of forcing you guys to talk. And I strongly advise you to do so; ignoring it will only worsen everything."

  
"I suppose." Brittany heaved a sigh. "But doesn't she has a boyfriend? Last I recall, she was dating that guy for two years. I don't even want to know what his name is."

  
"That's a perfectly normal way for her to cope. She never believes you would ever reciprocate her feelings. Besides," Rebel grinned, no doubt trying to lighten up the mood, "I've never seen her glow as much as she does then when she talks about Bechloe. Have you ever wondered why she's always so vocal and enthusiastic about it?" Brittany had. "It was a great way for her to indirectly send a message to you. Believe me, she's not joking when she'd said she'd gotten your body memorized."

  
"Ok, ok, I get the message," Brittany muttered.

  
Rebel turned towards the door. "I'll leave you be, but remember what I said. I'm completely certain both of your insufferable pining for each other is mutual. Go get her!"

  
"Yes, ma'am." Brittany resisted the urge to salute as the door swung close. Huh. Are the Sendrick rumours really mutual?


End file.
